Last Battle
by Yue Hime
Summary: [ONESHOT]“It is raining…”. This was the last time everyone had seen him. He disappeared with Kagome’s dead body into the shadow of sadness… SK title sucks...


**Title: **Last Battle

**Authoress: **Yue Hime

**Rating: **K

**Summary:** "It is raining…". This was the last time everyone had seen him. He disappeared with Kagome's dead body into the shadow of sadness… SK

**A/N: **Hey guys! I just had this one-shot inspiration so here it is… I know this title suck but I'll think another one for it when I have more inspiration…

Anyways, this is the final battle. Like my last one, this is **_really_** angst! Though the last one mentioned Inu/Kag, this one will be Sess/Kag. That's all! Enjoy!

**-**

**-**

**LAST BATTLE**

-

-

**By Yue Hime**

**-**

**-**

They were facing each other, claws out and swords ready.

His silvery bangs covered his amber, cold yet passionate with hate gaze toward his enemy before him.

His night black bangs covered his bloody read, cold and somewhat crazy eyes.

They snarled at each other. They leapt in the air swords clash.

They distanced themselves on the ground and stand still in different stances.

-

-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-

-

In the closest forest, a battle between mikos started.

They looked so alike. Raven black hair swirled around them.

Their eyes were different though. One's was cold, dull crown that looked so dead. Other's was so alike. A changing shades crystal blue eyes.

Energies swirled around them. Light blue and dark purple.

"So Kagome… When Inuyasha, that lost puppy abandoned you, you went to his brother's arms? You are really a whore…!" Laughed the dead looking miko.

The one being addressed answered, "Kikyo, you are the one who is despicable! When Inuyasha chose you, you killed him without remorse and you went to Naraku! Wasn't him the enemy of all mikos? You are not worthy to call you self a miko!"

Kikyo glared at her. "Shut up whore! Let us see who is worthy of being a miko, and the guardian of the Shikon no Tama!"

"Gladly." Kagome answered. She took her bow, arrow ready to fly.

Kikyo did the same.

They stood there, tensed.

-

-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-

-

"Lord Sesshoumaru… I never thought that you'd fall in love. With a miko none less…" the crazy looking demon said.

"Half-breed, don't you dare question me. You have no right. As whom I love, this is none of your business." Sesshoumaru relies coldly.

"Do not call me a half-breed! Let us settle this once for all!" growled Naraku, the half-breed.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply. He merely clenched tensely on his sword and stroked.

-

-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-

-

While the two demons were fighting, the mikos settled their fight.

An arrow missed Kagome's shoulder as hers stuck in Kikyo's chest. The purification energy stroked and Kikyo turned to dust.

Kagome looked at the pile of Kikyo's rest as the winds picked up the dust.

Turning her head, never looking back, she ran toward where Sesshoumaru was currently fighting Naraku.

-

-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-

-

arrived at the fighting scene, she quickly ran to her future mate-to-be.

Seeing her arrived, Sesshoumaru was distracted for a second. However, this was all it needed for Naraku to stroke Sesshoumaru's unguarded back.

"SESSHOUMARUUUUUU!" screamed Kagome as she placed herself in front of Naraku's attack.

Sesshoumaru turned around, but it was too late.

The sword stroked the flesh.

Blood was everywhere, dripping on the ground.

"Ka-Kagome?" murmured Sesshoumaru as he held her close. His eyes gone bloody red as he went into demon rage. Deposing her delicately on the ground, with one swing of claw, he killed Naraku into pieces.

"Sesshoumaru…" said Kagome weakly. If not for his great hearing, he could had miss her call.

He quickly gathered her in his arms, held her close.

"Sesshoumaru…" repeated Kagome, raised her hand to stroke his cheek. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be Kagome. You'll be alright, you'll be healed and you'll become my bride as we promised…"

"I'm sorry… I can't fulfill our promise anymore… But you will always be my mate in heart… Be happy…" she finished as her hand fell from Sesshoumaru's face. After her final movement, she was still.

Sesshoumaru held her. He buried his face in her beautiful and soft hair.

When he stood with Kagome in his arms, two trails of tearscould be seen on his face.

"It is raining…"

That was his final word as he entered the shadow of the trees. This was the last time everyone had seen him. He disappeared with Kagome's dead body into the shadow of sadness…

-

-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The End

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-

-

So? what do you think? it is good or bad? please leave me a comment! Thanks!

Yue Hime


End file.
